1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to portable battery packs that can be used to provide DC power to a vehicle and/or AC power to a structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems in both vehicles and structures that retain, interconnect, draw power from, and charge portable battery packs.
2. Prior Art Description
There are many electric automobiles being sold. There are also many hybrid automobiles being sold. Both electric automobiles and hybrid automobiles have various electrical motors that are capable of propelling the vehicle. Both types of vehicles also contain storage batteries that are capable of storing enough electricity to power the electrical motors for a prolonged period of time.
In electric vehicles, the storage batteries are charged by connecting the batteries to a charger when the vehicle is not in use. In a hybrid vehicle, the storage batteries are charged by an alternator that is powered by an internal combustion engine when the vehicle is traveling at a high rate of speed. Regardless of whether the vehicle is an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle, the storage batteries are typically bolted into the vehicle assembly and are not intended to be removed from the vehicle by anyone other than a certified mechanic.
In many instances of use, a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle typically reaches its destination with a significant charge still being stored within the storage batteries. As with most all vehicles, electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles rest for most of the day. In the United States, a typical privately owned vehicle could be used for less than one hour each day. Accordingly, for most of the life of a vehicle, the electrical charge being held by the storage batteries of the vehicle are not being utilized.
There are many instances in everyday life in which a portable source of electricity would be handy. It is for this reason that portable gasoline powered generators are popular. However, gasoline powered generators cannot be used indoors. Furthermore, gasoline powered generators are typically heavy and are difficult to manually move from place to place. Gasoline powered generators are also very bulky and are difficult to transport using a passenger car, especially a compact car.
A need therefore exists for a system and method of converting the excess electrical charge stored in a vehicle's batteries into a usable form of AC power. A need also exists for a system that can readily remove a storage battery from a vehicle for use as a power source at a location remote from the vehicle. These needs are met by the present invention as described and claimed below.